Ouvre les yeux !
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Drago Malefoy s'énerve rarement, Hermione Granger réussit pourtant à l'irriter. La raison : elle ne veut pas réviser son jugement sur le garçon. Ce dernier l'aime, il n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber, il lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apprendre à le connaître. DMHG


**Ouvre les yeux !**

Résumé : Drago Malefoy s'énerve rarement. Hermione Granger réussit pourtant à l'irriter. La raison : elle ne veut pas réviser son jugement sur le garçon. Ce dernier l'aime, il n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber. Il lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apprendre à le connaître.

Je n'avais pas pensé écrire cet OS. J'ai participé au NaNoWriMo cette année. La fic que j'avais prévu d'écrire n'a fait que 40.000 mots. J'ai cherché une idée d'OS pour atteindre l'objectif et voici : Ouvre les yeux !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review.

Mon post Livejournal réservé à cet OS : htt(p(:/(wizzette(.(livejournal(11319(.(html (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Drago Malefoy était connu pour maîtriser ses émotions en toute circonstance. Depuis son enfance, ses parents lui avaient fourni une éducation strict afin qu'ils deviennent un parfait petit Malefoy. Garder le contrôle de soi, qu'importe la situation, était une des choses qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Il s'était donc forgé un masque, empêchant les autres de lire en lui. La tristesse, la joie, la peine, le bonheur étaient tant de sentiments qu'il avait appris à ressentir tout en paraissant indifférent. On lui avait enseigné que montrer tout cela le rendait faible. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait retourner ces sentiments contre lui. On lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne d'autre que lui même.

Il était donc rare qu'il perde le contrôle ou s'énerve en public. Mais Drago était humain, cela pouvait donc arriver. Une fois, il ne put se retenir devant Hermione Granger.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Là-bas, les élèves étaient répartis dans une des quatre maisons qui avaient chacune des caractéristiques différentes. Hermione et Drago étaient dans des groupes différents qui s'opposaient régulièrement.

Les personnes du même âge appartenant à la même maison apprenaient facilement à se connaître. Ils partageaient tous leurs cours. Les filles dormaient dans le même dortoir, tout comme les garçons avaient le leur. Chaque maison avait sa propre salle commune, où tous passaient énormément de temps. Ils ne rentraient pas chez eux le week-end, ils devaient bien s'occuper.

Par contre, cela était plus difficile pour deux élèves de maison différente d'apprendre à se connaître. Ils se croisaient parfois dans les couloirs ou en cours, mais ces instants ne permettaient pas de longues discussions. Bien sur, ils pouvaient se rencontrer le soir où durant leur repos, mais cela devait se faire à l'extérieur de leur salle commune et ce n'était pas pratique avec le couvre feu en vigueur et les devoirs à faire.

Beaucoup de préjugés circulaient sur les autres maisons. Les Gryffondors fonçaient tête baissée. Les Poufsouffles ne savaient rien faire. Les Serdaigles passaient leur temps dans les livres. Les Serpentards étaient des futurs mages noirs. Cela n'aidait pas à la création de lien. Même si elles étaient rares, des amitiés existaient néanmoins.

La majorité des élèves se contentait donc de juger leur camarade sur ce qu'ils entendaient et voyaient, sans vraiment chercher à connaître la personne.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger avait jugé Drago Malefoy. Le garçon était un serpentard. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en valeur et à utiliser la notoriété de sa famille pour parvenir à ses fins. Des personnes le suivaient. Il se moquait publiquement des nés moldus. Il était le descendant d'une grande et riche lignée de sang pur. Son père avait été un partisan de Voldemort, un puissant mage noir. La fille avait donc conclu que Drago Malefoy était un garçon arrogant, sans scrupule, qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter.

Hermione était quelqu'un de très têtue. Il était rare qu'elle change d'avis, même sur une personne.

.

Harry Potter finit par vaincre Voldemort. La guerre cessa. Progressivement, la vie reprit son court.

L'année suivante, Hermione et Drago terminèrent leurs études à Poudlard en même temps que toutes les personnes de leur promotion. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à connaître Drago. Il faut dire que la guerre ne l'incitait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Il avait fait pénétrer des mangemorts à l'intérieur du château et avait menacé le professeur Dumbledore de sa baguette magique avant que Severus Rogue achève le vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la raison de cette action. Le garçon était mauvais. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait déclaré ne pas être certain qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, Hermione et Ron lorsque ces derniers avaient été fait prisonnier. Le garçon était mauvais, cela ne servait à rien de chercher plus loin.

.

À dix-huit ans, ils avaient quitté Poudlard après avoir obtenu d'excellentes notes à leurs ASPICs. Hermione s'était dirigée vers le droit. Elle voulait défendre les autres, comme elle avait commencé à le faire avec les elfes de maison en créant la S.A.L.E alors qu'elle était encore étudiante.

Après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, une enquête avait été ouverte sur la famille Malefoy. Cela était connu que Lucius était un mangemort, mais le tribunal les jugea innocents. Il avait tenu compte du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas participé à la bataille finale. Ils s'étaient tous les trois éloignés des lieux de combats et n'avaient fait aucune victime durant ce jour noir.

Drago avait l'intention de reprendre les affaires familiales. Pour cela, il devait se faire une réputation auprès des personnes influentes. Beaucoup connaissait déjà la progéniture de Lucius Malefoy. Depuis son enfance, Drago avait participé à de nombreux dîners cérémonieux. Il avait postulé au ministère, endroit où il pourrait avoir le plus d'influence. Celui-ci l'embaucha dans le service administratif.

Ses tâches étaient diversifiés. Certains jours, ils devaient faire le tri et ranger des documents. D'autres, il devait analyser les demandes faites au ministère afin de les orienter dans le service adéquat. Il pouvait même faire office de greffier, en devant prendre des notes lors d'une audience si le secrétaire n'était pas présent.

Cet emploi avait des inconvénients. Il devait se lever assez tôt le matin et il ne pouvait pas pratiquer toutes les activités de loisirs qu'il souhaitait. Mais cela était des inconvénients habituels dans le monde du travail.

Cet emploi avait néanmoins plusieurs avantages. Le premier étant qu'on apprenait à le respecter pour le travail qu'il accomplissait et non pour son nom de famille. Il aimait la diversité de ses missions, il n'aurait pas supporté un emploi routinier.

Le salaire qui était viré chaque mois lui était bien utile, même si l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui grâce à l'héritage qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien de matériel. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir se payer un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Il aimait le manoir Malefoy, mais il appréciait son indépendance, sans avoir de compte à rendre quotidiennement à ses parents. Il faisait un peu ce qu'il voulait, même s'il savait qu'il devait bien se tenir sous peine de voir débarquer son père furieux pour lui passer un savon.

Le dernier avantage n'était pas le plus négligeable. Comme tous les salariés, il était obligé de manger au self du ministère. Il aurait pu utiliser les cheminées pour rentrer chez lui et revenir à la fin de sa pause, mais le moyen de transport magique était souvent saturé à cette heure là. Hermione était également soumise à cette contrainte. Régulièrement, il avait donc le loisir de l'apercevoir. Il appréciait ces petits moments, même s'il faisait attention à ne pas trop la regarder afin de ne pas paraître suspect.

Lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment proche, ils pouvaient échanger quelques mots, mais leur conversation était rarement importante durant le repas étant donné que la femme mangeait avec ses collègues de bureau alors que lui préférait se retrouver seul. Les discussions professionnelles qu'ils devaient avoir ensemble étaient plus longue que ces brèves entrevues. Souvent, ils en profitaient pour prendre quelques nouvelles, mais ils en restaient aux commodités habituelles.

Drago avait souvent envie de soupirer lorsque la femme lui disait aller bien, alors qu'il voyait qu'elle mentait. Il avait appris à la connaître, son air et ses yeux vagues lorsqu'elle n'était pas observée, son sourire qui criait : "je vais mal mais je ne veux pas qu'on vienne m'embêter". Il avait même remarqué qu'elle s'énervait plus facilement dans ces moments là, elle hésitait moins à dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement au risque de déplaire.

Il faut dire que Drago l'avait énormément observée pour remarquer tout ces petits détails. Il avouait qu'au début, lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes adolescents, cela était plus pour trouver les failles qu'elle avait. Il avait fait de même avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Son slogan était un peu : "connaît tes ennemis afin de ne pas être surpris et pouvoir te défendre".

.

Au fil des ans, il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur elle en entendant certaines discussions qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter, en l'observant et en voyant sa réaction à certaines piques qu'il envoyait. Rien qu'en observant quelqu'un, il est facile d'apprendre des choses sur cette personne.

En quittant Poudlard, il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Bien sur, cela il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Ses parents étaient des moldus alors que lui vivait dans une famille de sang pur. Ces deux milieux étaient opposés, même si les héritiers avaient dû faire des concessions à la fin de la guerre. Il n'était pas bien vu d'insulter ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs où étaient nés moldus.

En apprenant à la connaître, il avait commencé à l'apprécier même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il était un Malefoy ! Il continuait à lui lancer des piques plus ou moins méchantes. Il aimait l'attention qu'elle lui portait dans ces moments là. Il appréciait de savoir qu'il était capable de la faire réagir. Même si c'était de l'énervement, c'était toujours une réaction. Il préférait cela à de l'indifférence. Il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un de banal pour elle. Avec désarroi, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, elle lui était devenue indispensable. Il en était tombé amoureux. Il appréciait son calme et son intelligente. Mais il aimait également la seconde partie qui était souvent cachée, qu'il aimait faire ressortir, celle qui faisait qu'elle avait été réparti à Gryffondor : son tempérament de feu, de lion.

Il avait su voir sous son masque afin de la connaître correctement. Son regret était que la jeune femme n'avait pas fait de même. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle voit sous les apparences. Il était conscient que cela n'était pas facile, surtout qu'il s'était forgé une épaisse carapace au fil des ans.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione comptait plus pour lui que les autres femmes, il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qui il était vraiment. Ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, ils étaient entrés dans la vie active, ils avaient grandi, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Il avait d'abord diminué son nombre de piques, même si cela avait été difficile : il avait pris une habitude, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas être important pour Hermione, ce qui était le cas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en lancer quelque fois, afin de voir qu'il existait encore. S'il voyait qu'il la blessait, il s'en voulait terriblement et se maudissait. Parfois, il fallait mieux se taire. Mais il l'aimait.

.

Ce furent sûrement ses sentiments qui le conduisit à perdre le contrôle. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille au soir. Il était donc arrivé fatigué au bureau. Il avait passé la matinée à répondre à des questions qu'il jugeait idiotes. Il n'aima pas le repas servi au self. Il était donc de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on l'informa qu'il devait aller donner en main propre un dossier à Hermione Granger. Certains documents ne pouvaient pas être envoyé par la voie aérienne habituelle au ministère, soit à cause de leur taille ou poids trop important ou de sa nature trop confidentielle.

À ce moment là, Drago se dit qu'enfin sa journée allait prendre une tournure plus chanceuse. Il n'avait pas encore compris que lorsqu'on se lève avec la poisse, on se couche avec. Souvent, Hermione était son rayon de soleil. Il devait empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer et ses yeux de pétiller lorsqu'il la voyait.

C'est donc de bonne humeur, mais fatigué, qu'il pénétra dans la pièce occupée par Hermione Granger. La jeune femme était occupée à lire un papier lorsqu'il arriva. Elle était seule. La collègue qui partageait son bureau était partie à un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Les deux jeunes se saluèrent poliment.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, la conversation dégénéra. Après la remise du document, n'étant pas pressé, le garçon demanda à la femme comment elle allait d'une allure désinvolte. Cette dernière lui répondit que ça irait mieux si Harry et Ginny se disputaient moins souvent. Elle se retrouvait à chaque fois entre les deux. Gentiment, le jeune homme se moqua. Hermione prit très mal ce ricanement. Elle tenait à ses amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déclarer acide :

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Tu es un Malefoy. Seul ta petite personne te préoccupe.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter avec ces stupides préjugés !" s'énerva brusquement Drago. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme. Il en avait marre que la fille continue de le considérer uniquement comme un garçon arrogant et égoïste. Il n'était pas que cela. Il était plus complexe. Un être humain ne pouvait pas se résumer en un ou deux adjectifs. La fille fut surprise du ton sec et cassant du garçon. Il reprit :

"Tu es peut-être considérée comme la fille la plus intelligente de notre promotion. Tu es quelqu'un appréciée par beaucoup de monde. Tu as énormément de qualité, mais tu as aussi des défauts, Granger. Tu es la femme la plus têtue qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. Tu campes toujours sur tes positions. Je te l'avoue, c'est parfois fort bien. Tu juges une personne mais ne revoit jamais ton avis. Lorsque ce jugement est négatif, tu ne cherches même pas à connaître la personne. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis très loin d'être parfait, mais personne ne l'est. À onze ans, tu m'as mis dans la catégorie "serpentard arrogant riche". Malgré les années qui ont passé, tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais vraiment."

Plus calmement, d'une voix lasse, il continua :

"Tu m'énerves Hermione. Tu ne me connais pas."

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, laissant une jeune femme éberluée derrière elle. Elle avait déjà vu le garçon en colère, mais jamais de cette façon. Selon elle, ce cri ressemblait plus à de l'exaspération qu'autre chose. Elle dût s'avouer que Drago n'avait pas tort : elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il paraissait si froid, si distant. Elle n'avait pas exploré son coté humain. Il était un homme. Il devait donc être capable de sentiment derrière son masque d'indifférence.

Ce jour là, elle se promit d'essayer de découvrir qui était Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix de sortir dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps avec la femme. Il lui aurait sûrement dit des choses qu'il aurait regrettées dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son calme. Il adopta une allure fière et rapide. Des personnes circulaient dans le Ministère. Il pénétra dans le premier toilette qu'il trouva. Dans la cabine, il put se calmer tranquillement, relâcher tout. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Il finit par retrouver son contrôle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout cela. Mais en même temps, il rêvait de demander à Hermione d'ouvrir les yeux depuis très longtemps. Sans même le savoir, elle le faisait souffrir énormément. L'amour faisait mal. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il sortit des toilettes et retourna à son bureau. Il fut heureux de retrouver son lit le soir. La poisse l'avait poursuivie jusqu'au bout, il avait dû terminer en retard afin d'examiner un dossier et avait fait cramé son repas le soir.

.

Hermione tint son engagement. Le lendemain midi, elle salua les collègues qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, leur souhaita un bon appétit et alla s'installer face à Drago, assit seul à une table du fond comme d'habitude.

Elle lui dit bonjour avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant en face de lui. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec surprise. Il se demanda pourquoi elle venait s'asseoir face à lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il attendit donc qu'elle parle, tout en reprenant une bouchée de son assiette.

"Tu m'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas. Je viens donc découvrir qui est Drago Malefoy.

- Et que veux-tu savoir sur Drago Malefoy ?" questionna t-il d'un air détaché, curieux. Il était un peu surpris de cette action, mais très heureux de cette attention.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu peux me parler un peu de toi, de ta vie, des choses que j'ignore.

- Comme beaucoup, tu connais le superficiel de ma vie, et nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

- Tu m'accuses de ne pas te connaître. Quand je viens, tu m'envoies balader. Si tu veux, tu peux commencer par parler de ton enfance."

La conversation débuta vraiment à ce moment là. Drago se confia sur les premières années de sa vie. Il expliqua la charge qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, les manières qu'il devait adopter, les punitions s'il ne les respectait pas. Il n'hésitait pas à utiliser l'ironie.

Hermione intervenait de temps en temps afin de demander plus de précision ou pour ajouter quelque chose.

Rapidement, leur pause repas toucha à sa fin. Tous les deux regagnèrent leur poste. Drago n'en montra rien, mais il était heureux de cette conversation.

Il avait semblé à Hermione de découvrir un autre homme que celui qu'elle pensait connaître. Il n'avait pas été arrogant, juste descriptif. Les informations qu'il lui avait fournies lui avait permis de comprendre le comportement du petit enfant qui était arrivé à l'école des sorciers à onze ans. Elle ne l'enviait pas du tout.

.

Durant les jours suivants, un petit rituel s'installa. Drago et Hermione profitaient de leur pause midi pour apprendre à se connaître. Chacun donnait des informations sur lui-même et posait des questions à l'autre.

Hermione dut s'avouer qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur le garçon. Elle l'avait peut-être jugé trop rapidement. D'abord septique et sur ses gardes, elle avait fini par se lâcher et donner des informations sur elle. Elle était très loin de connaître le jeune homme correctement, mais elle possédait des renseignements lui indiquant qu'elle avait eu tort de faire un jugement rapide.

Ne voulant pas abandonner ses collègues, Hermione demanda à Drago de venir à sa table. Le garçon finit par accepter sous l'insistance de la femme. Les autres purent lui parler, certain ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant. Plusieurs se moquèrent : Hermione avait passé ses pauses repas, durant une semaine, avec un garçon. Ils supposaient un couple, tous deux étant célibataire.

La jeune fille le prit avec le sourire, déniant les accusations : Drago était simplement un ancien camarade de classe. Ce dernier préférait garder le silence, se replier derrière son mur d'indifférence. Il l'aimait et il était clair que la fille n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Il était blessé, même s'il était déjà conscient de cela avant. Il prononça peu de mots durant ce premier repas.

.

Le lendemain midi, Drago ne sut pas quoi faire. Il était partagé. Il n'avait pas envie de s'installer à la table de l'ancienne Gryffondor, de supporter ses collègues, mais il souhaitait être à ses cotés, entendre chaque mot qu'elle articulait et pouvoir la regarder sans que cela paraisse suspect.

C'est Hermione qui lui fit prendre sa décision. Elle le héla :

"Drago. Tu t'installes avec nous ?"

Il fit le tour de la tablée des yeux, en lançant un salut général et s'assit à la place libre à coté de la fille. Il avait toujours son masque d'impassibilité plaqué sur son visage. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il ressentait.

Les jours suivants, il s'installa sur la même chaise. Il parlait peu, mais les conversations qu'il écoutait attentivement lui permettait d'apprendre quelques détails sur celle qu'il aimait. Cela était souvent de petites choses sans importance, tel que ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille ou ce qu'elle avait fait ou prévu, mais Drago était curieux de les connaître. Le plus souvent, c'était la femme qui le sortait de son mutisme en lui posant une question.

Une petite routine s'instaura ainsi.

.

Le temps passa. La période des vacances arriva. Hermione partit, puis quand elle revint, ce fut au tour de Drago de prendre les siennes. Durant un mois et demi, ils n'eurent pas d'occasion de se voir. Il ne se passa pas une journée sans que le jeune homme pense à la femme. Elle lui manqua énormément.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione se surprit à penser au descendant Malefoy. Cela ne la perturba pas plus que cela lorsqu'elle fut sur les plages du sud de l'Angleterre : elle était seule et son travail était important pour elle. Souvent, ses collègues étaient le seul lien social qu'elle entretenait, en dehors d'Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Luna qu'elle voyait régulièrement.

Cela la perturba un peu plus lorsqu'elle revint travailler, alors que Drago n'était pas là. Elle se surprit plusieurs fois à attendre son arrivée, avant de se flageller mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il était en vacance.

Elle fut heureuse lorsqu'il revint. Ils se firent la bise et se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur temps libre. Drago en profita pour subtilement humer le parfum de la fille. Elle lui avait manqué et était content de la revoir, surtout que sa joie était belle à voir. Il aimait la voir heureuse, et non avec ce regard triste des jours où ça n'allait pas.

Il fut surpris de la voir rougir et détourner le regard lorsque celle qui partageait le bureau interpella Hermione, alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble, par un :

"Bon les amoureux, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il va être l'heure de remonter travailler un peu, à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Je t'attends," bégaya t-elle en se mettant debout. Les deux amies quittèrent la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne après-midi aux personnes encore présentes.

Drago attendit deux minutes avant de se lever pour appeler l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas très proche de ceux qui restés, et sa coupure allait bientôt prendre fin. Il eut du mal à ne pas sourire toute l'après-midi.

Il n'avait pas vu la fille avoir ces réactions depuis Poudlard, au moment où Ron et elle se tournaient autour. Ces deux là avaient fini par rompre, et le garçon s'était mis en couple avec Luna Lovegood à la surprise générale. Souvent, Hermione avait de la répartie, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment. Drago était content de remarquer qu'il la perturbait suffisamment pour la lui faire perdre. "Peut-être tout n'est pas perdu", pensa t-il.

Il décida de la perturber encore plus. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Il souhaitait que cela aille très loin, mais il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir et finir par être déçu. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se considérer comme des amis à ce moment là.

.

Dès le lendemain, il changea de comportement même si cela n'était pas visible tellement c'était subtile. Hermione ne se doutait de rien. Une main qui en frôlait une autre, car tout deux avaient fait le geste d'attraper une bouteille d'eau au même moment. Quelques phrases à doubles sens dites sur un ton banal. Des regards qui pouvaient dire beaucoup de chose, pas facile à déchiffrer. Des sourires innocents. De petites attentions qui paraissaient naturelles dans la circonstance présente, tel que tenir la porte, ramener quelque chose lorsqu'il est debout, sans toutefois paraître intéressé.

Drago aimait ce jeu de séduction. Il lui semblait voir le cerveau d'Hermione en ébullition. Elle se posait beaucoup de question, paraissait parfois gênée. Pendant ce temps là, lui arborait un air interrogateur, innocent ou quelconque selon la circonstance.

.

Cela dura quelques semaines. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione explosa.

Elle sortait d'un procès et devait apporter des documents à Drago afin qu'ils soient classés. Il était de dos, monté sur une chaise. Des feuilles volaient à coté de lui grâce à un sortilège. Il les rangeait dans de grosses pochettes. Il entendit frapper et la porte s'ouvrir, mais il finit ce qu'il faisait avant d'y faire attention : il ne voulait pas faire tomber la farde par terre et devoir tout reclasser après.

Soudain, il entendit la douce voix d'Hermione lui dire bonjour. Il sourit de contentement à l'armoire face à lui. Il tourna sa tête vers la femme lorsque son sourire ne fut pas plus grand que d'habitude. Il eut du mal à ne pas étirer de nouveau ses lèvres, les yeux de la fille s'attardait sur son corps. Gentiment, il ricana :

"Bonjour, j'espère que la vue te plaît."

Gênée, elle tenta de dire quelques chose, mais elle ne réussit pas à prononcer une phrase correct. Il était difficile d'assembler un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Il se demanda comment il était possible de ne pas l'aimer. La laisser tenter de se dépêtrer seul aurait été méchant de sa part, c'est pour cela qu'il lui demanda charmeur :

"Tu venais seulement m'admirer, mais pour cela il suffit de demander, ou tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je... Je venais t'amener ça." Hermione avait profité du changement de sujet.

Les feuilles flottaient toujours au même niveau. Drago se tourna complètement, afin de pouvoir descendre de la chaise et regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Afin de lui donner ses papiers, Hermione s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion. Il déposa son pied droit au sol. La fille était proche de lui. En descendant son autre jambe, il se pencha en avant. Il fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre, et s'accrocha à la femme. Plus de temps que nécessaire, il laissa son torse appuyé contre elle, ses bras l'entourant et sa tête dans son cou.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Ça va ? demanda t-il en se reculant légèrement.

- Oui," répondit-elle à voix basse. Elle aurait voulu avoir un meilleur contrôle d'elle même. Elle enviait Drago pour savoir conserver la maîtrise de ses émotions en toute circonstance. Le blond la troublait, et cela faisait déjà un moment. Mais jusqu'alors, jamais ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi proche.

Elle éprouvait quelques craintes. Le garçon occupait souvent ses pensées. Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait changé ou si elle n'avait pas réussi à voir qui il était vraiment avant, mais elle avait fini par apprendre à le connaître. Bien sur, il avait toujours les défauts qu'elle lui reprochait auparavant, même si elle pensait peut-être les avoir agavés par rapport à la réalité. Mais le jeune homme ne se limitait plus à ces défauts, elle lui avait découvert des qualités. Par exemple, elle le trouvait très consciencieux dans son travail et il pouvait se montrer très attentionné. Ils pouvaient discuter de nombreux sujets. Hermione avait appris à l'apprécier. Et cela lui faisait un petit peu peur car elle l'affectionnait d'une manière différente qu'Harry, Ginny ou ses autres amis. C'était un peu comme pour Ron lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas encore s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse. Cela serait trop dangereux. Ses parents étaient des moldus. Elle possédait quelques qualités, mais elle pensait que jamais un garçon tel que Drago pourrait s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale qu'elle. De plus, elle avait découvert que le jeune homme était plus sensible et émotif qu'elle ne le pensait, mais entamer une relation avec lui risquait de la faire souffrir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas se passer de lui.

"Tu es sur, tu sembles légèrement... perturbée," déclara le blond avec un fin sourire et les yeux rieurs. Décidément, il aimait ce jeu, mais il aimait encore plus la femme face à lui.

"Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'y retourne. J'étais juste venue t'apporter ces papiers. Bonne fin de journée." Les phrases se succédaient rapidement, elle était pressée de sortir de ce bureau. Elle s'était tournée vers la sortie et commençait à avancer, s'éloignant ainsi du blond tentateur. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini, il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent qu'à deux dans une même salle. En faisant fit d'être vexé, il s'exclama :

"Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou d'au revoir !

- Excuse-moi. Ces dossiers me stressent un peu," trouva t-elle comme excuse. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de Drago rapidement. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il baissa un peu sa tête. Sa joue droite toucha la droite de la fille, comme habituellement. Il suspendit son geste et profita qu'Hermione avance son visage vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il recula son visage d'un centimètre. Voyant qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas en courant, il céda à la tentation. Doucement, il cella ses lèvres à celles d'Hermione. Il l'avait attendu ce moment. La brune ne semblait pas vouloir se sauver, il approfondit donc le baiser. Hermione y répondit, et rapprocha même son corps de celui de l'homme. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et laissait ses mains parcourir le dos de son amie.

Lorsque l'oxygène vint à leur manquer, doucement, ils se séparèrent. Drago rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Hermione. À l'intérieur, on pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension, de la peur et de la joie. Ces sentiments étaient assez contradictoire, mais ils résumaient bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel Hermione se trouvait.

Ce baiser lui donnait de l'espoir pour une éventuelle relation avec l'ancien serpentard, mais elle avait peur que Drago joue uniquement avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être amoureuse de lui. Il y avait tant d'autre garçon sur la terre. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur semblait être attiré par celui qui risquait le plus de la faire souffrir ? Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait traité de Sang de bourbe lorsque le chiffre était devenu trop grand. Il s'était également moqué d'elle et de ses amis, et ce n'était pas gentiment. Bien sur, ils étaient jeunes à ce moment là. Ils avaient grandi, et le garçon semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle devait s'éloigner. Elle devait se retrouver seule.

.

Brusquement, elle se retourna. Dans son mouvement, elle cogna son coude dans l'abdomen de Drago qui était sur son chemin. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sortie, sans regarder en arrière, elle aurait voulu courir.

Elle ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle. Son bureau était à l'autre bout du ministère. Un homme qui passait dans le couloir la regarda comme si des cornes lui étaient poussées sur sa tête. Elle devait se reprendre. Quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Elle tenta de se forger un visage impassible.

Afin qu'on ne fasse pas attention à elle, elle adopta une allure modérée. Ça devait être son jour de chance, personne ne l'interpella sur le trajet la conduisant à son bureau. Elle avait mis ses pensées en arrêt, se concentrant uniquement sur le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter.

Elle ne devait pas aimer Drago Malefoy. Elle allait en souffrir. Pourquoi avait-t-elle répondu à son baiser ? Elle devait s'éloigner du garçon.

Heureusement, seize heures avaient sonné. Sa journée était bientôt terminée. Elle ne fit pas une seconde de travail supplémentaire, et rentra directement chez elle. Elle y vivait seule. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Drago, mais celui-ci avait choisi de hanter son esprit. Il s'imposait à sa mémoire quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle se chargea de nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble, laissant aucune poussière, n'oubliant pas le sol, prépara des pommes de terre pour son repas, se doucha. Elle tenta de continuer la lecture de son livre. En voyant qu'elle ne retenait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, à cause de son manque de concentration, elle le ferma et décida d'aller se coucher. Cela ne fut pas bénéfique. Drago l'obsédait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle, ce qu'il voulait. Elle revécut la scène du baiser et les nombreuses marques d'attentions précédentes qui pouvaient prouver son attirance. Elle eut beau se tourner et se retourner, Morphée n'était pas décidée à venir la trouver. Que devait-elle faire ?

.

Le réveil sonna trop tôt le lendemain matin. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait dormi uniquement cinq minutes. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée. Elle avait regardé l'heure à plus de trois heures.

Avant de transplaner au ministère, elle souffla un grand coup. Elle ne croisa pas Drago de la matinée. Elle le vit lors de la pause du midi. Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, n'en dit pas un seul mot. Il avait adopté son comportement habituel. Hermione en était que plus perturbée : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire.

Finalement, ce n'est pas plus avancé que la veille qu'elle rentra chez elle le soir. Elle fut soulagée que le week-end soit arrivé. Deux jours de repos allaient lui faire du bien.

Elle pensa beaucoup à Drago. Harry et Ginny vinrent manger chez elle le dimanche midi. Ron et Luna n'étaient pas rentrés du voyage qu'ils avaient entrepris.

Lorsque Hermione alla chercher le gâteau en cuisine, Ginny la rejoignit, laissant Harry seul dans le salon.

"Que se passe t-il ? Tu me paraît bien pensive aujourd'hui.

- Tout va bien. Pourquoi ? Je suis content de vous voir, répondit Hermione innocemment.

- Ne me mens pas. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Harry n'a peut-être rien remarqué, mais je peux te dire que tu es perturbée par quelque chose. En tant que meilleure amie, j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- Je le vois, mais tu es préoccupée. Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux, insista doucement Ginny.

- Si je te dis quelque chose, tu pourras ne pas en parler à Harry ?

- Bien sur ! s'insurgea la rousse. Je peux garder un secret. Raconte."

Hermione regarda le sol pour expliquer. Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter la vision de son amie.

"Avant-hier, un homme m'a embrassé.

- Quel est le problème ? C'est qui ? Vous êtes ensemble ?" Ginny était un peu étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Hermione avait déjà eu des petits amis. Elle ne voyait donc pas où était la difficulté.

"Le problème, c'est qu'il m'a prise par surprise. J'ai été lui donner des documents qu'il devait avoir. Nous étions seuls. Il m'a embrassé. J'ai pris la fuite. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Hier, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, j'ai fait pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ressent. C'est quelqu'un de très pudique de ce coté là. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait de petits gestes à mon égard, mais je n'y ai jamais prêté attention, c'était discret et on aurait pu penser que c'était involontaire. Je suis un peu perdue.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, avoua t-elle difficilement. Je ne fais que penser à lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, j'ai peur qu'il joue avec moi.

- Il faut que tu discutes avec lui. Fais attention à toi, Hermione. Mais si tu l'aimes, fonce. Il est impossible de savoir ce que l'avenir et l'amour nous réservent. Si tu ne tentes rien, tu auras rien. Regarde, demain, Harry et moi pouvons nous séparer définitivement."

Hermione eut un petit rire à cette phrase.

"Harry et toi faites que vous disputer, mais vous vous aimez. Vous finissez toujours par revenir vers l'autre, tel des aimants. Je comptais discuter avec lui demain."

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry les appela depuis le salon. Il se demandait ce qu'elles faisaient pour prendre autant de temps. Elles lui répondirent qu'elles arrivaient. Après un dernier sourire, un "tiens moi au courant" de Ginny, elles prirent le gâteau au chocolat et retrouvèrent le garçon.

Ils partirent peu de temps après. Hermione rangea son appartement, se doucha et lut un peu avant de dormir.

.

Le lundi midi arriva rapidement. Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas croisés durant la matinée. Lorsque l'heure de la pause arriva, la femme demanda à sa collègue d'entrer dans le self, elle souhaitait s'arrêter aux toilettes avant. Elle commença à se diriger vers les cabinets, mais n'y pénétra pas, revenant sur ses pas lorsque son amie eut disparu. Elle attendit cinq minutes, derrière un distributeur de sandwich. Finalement, elle le vit arriver. L'allure droite, la démarche rapide, Drago avançait vers le restaurant.

Hermione sortit de sa cachette, faisant comme si elle arrivait seulement. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, se retourna et salua le blond. Il eut à peine le temps de lui retourner son bonjour, qu'elle lui disait qu'ils devaient discuter.

Drago fut surprit de cette demande. D'un ton moqueur et bas, il répliqua :

"J'ai connu plus subtile comme excuse pour m'emmener dans une salle vide, Miss Granger."

Ce type de stratagème fonctionnait toujours pour cacher son angoisse. Il avait très peur de ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire. Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

"J'aurai préféré avoir le ventre plein. Il y a une salle d'attente pas loin, nous pouvons y aller. Nous y serons tranquille à cette heure ci," ajouta t-il. Plus vite ils discuteraient, plus vite il saurait ce qu'elle pense.

Comme prévu, la salle d'attente était vide. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle. Des chaises entouraient le mur peint en clair. Un table basse, remplie de prospectus, était présente au centre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, ni de vitres. Ils fermèrent la porte.

La panique envahit Hermione. Elle voulait cette confrontation, mais elle appréhendait ce que le garçon lui dirait.

"De quoi veux-tu parler ?" commença Drago. Il n'était pas assez bête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt d'avouer ses sentiments s'il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient réciproque.

Ils avaient fait trois pas dans la salle. Ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

"Tu le sais bien, déclara Hermione en fixant la chaise de droite. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu semblais pourtant apprécier. Tu en reveux peut-être," déclara t-il sur un ton séducteur, en s'avançant d'un pas, faisant ainsi reculer d'un pas la femme qui se retrouva contre la porte.

"Non, Je veux juste discuter. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser sans me demander la permission." Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir un peu avant d'agir. Harry et Ron avaient mauvaise influence sur elle. Drago se rapprocha encore d'un pas, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le pouls de la femme s'accéléra un peu plus, il ne se calma pas lorsqu'elle entendit Drago murmurer à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

"Ça veut dire que je pourrai t'embrasser si je te demande la permission. Je peux ?

- Drago. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle, Hermione. Il se recula de quelques centimètres.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu caches tout ce que tu ressens. Qu'attends-tu de nous ?

- Et toi, qu'attends-tu ? Le ton était sérieux.

- Tu élucides toujours mes questions ! Le jour où tu m'as demandé d'apprendre à te connaître, c'était juste pour t'amuser avec moi ?

- Hermione, tu as beaucoup de qualité, mais ton défaut principal est toujours le même : tu es la fille la plus têtue qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu n'as jamais été et ne seras jamais un jouet pour moi. Je ne m'amuse pas avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi tout ces frôlements qu'on pourrait penser involontaire ? Pourquoi ces phrases à double sens ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Tu veux simplement te venger de Poudlard, pour tout ce que nous t'avons fait ? Tu sais très bien que tu le méritais. Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon imbu de lui même, prétentieux, insupport."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Drago avaient emprisonné les siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Contrairement à leur premier baiser, celui-ci était plus brutal, plus énervé. Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'y répondre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago murmura seulement :

"Parce que je t'aime, Hermione."

La femme était tellement stupéfaite par les derniers événements qu'elle se recula, permettant ainsi au garçon de sortir. Elle était tellement partie dans sa tirade qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago approcher sa bouche de la sienne. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus aux derniers mots que le blond avait prononcé. Ils lui avaient parue sincère. Elle devait avouer que le jeune homme avait raison sur au moins un point, elle était très têtue et malgré son affirmation, elle avait peur que ces mots soient juste un moyen de se jouer d'elle.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Drago était déjà loin. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir avoué son amour. Jamais il n'avait prononcé les trois petits mots auparavant. Il craignait qu'elle les retourne contre lui. Il lui avait donnée toutes les cartes pour le faire souffrir. Elle était celle qui pouvait lui faire le plus de mal moralement. Avant de lui déclarer sa flamme, elle était déjà cette personne, maintenant c'était encore pire. Elle lui avait paru perturbée, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avouait avoir été lâche de partir comme ça, mais il était un serpentard. Il ne voulait pas subir les répercussions de ses actes, même s'il savait qu'elles arriveraient un jour.

Il s'acheta un sandwich et retourna à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le self. Il préférait prendre le restant de sa coupure seul, au calme. Son collègue était en train de manger, il n'y aurait donc personne dans son office.

.

Dans la salle, Hermione pestait. Elle se demandait quand et comment la situation avait dégénérée. Elle était venue pour discuter. Au final, Drago l'avait embrassée, lui avait avoué l'aimer avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Était-il sérieux ou jouait-il ? Elle voulait des réponses, mais le garçon trouvait toujours le moyen d'esquiver ou fuir. Leur conversation n'était pas terminée, elle voulait des réponses.

Ayant repris son calme, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle passa discrètement sa tête au restaurant, ne voulant pas que ses collègues la voit. Drago n'était pas là. Elle ne le voyait pas non plus dans le hall d'accueil. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du garçon, où elle pensait le trouver : elle n'avait pas d'autres idées.

Elle frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse lui parvint. Elle se décida à clicher, la porte s'ouvrit.

Drago avait bien entendu quelqu'un toquer. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas pouvoir fuir infiniment. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il vit la tête de la femme apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle entra.

"Il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas être embrassée sans avoir donné mon avis." Elle avait trouvé que cela pour briser le silence.

"Tu n'as pas répondu lorsque je t'ai demandé ton accord. Qui ne répond pas, consent. Tu as donc accepté."

Afin de paraître désinvolte, il croqua une fois dans son sandwich. Celui-ci lui paraissait très intéressant. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison de se fasciner pour son repas, lorsqu'il entendit la question suivante.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Il se doutait de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'avait pas pris de gants, allait droit au but. Elle lui demandait s'il l'aimait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui répondre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au chat et à la souris éternellement. Il avait peur d'être repoussé. Il voulait gagner du temps :

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Drago, soupira t-elle. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui," fut sa seule réponse qui ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'à autre chose. S'il ne lui disait pas, elle partirait. S'il lui mentait, il perdrait toutes ses chances avec elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux en disant ce petit mot. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction d'Hermione. Il eut l'impression de patienter une éternité, alors qu'elle arriva moins de quelques secondes plus tard :

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas sincère.

- J'y suis, Hermione." Tout se bousculait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il avait du mal à assimiler le fait que la femme venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

"Je te crois."

Drago était toujours assis sur sa chaise, son sandwich dans sa main. Hermione était près de la porte fermée.

"Est-ce que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes ensemble ? demanda la femme.

- Si tu le veux, j'en serai heureux.

- Alors nous y sommes."

Après ces mots, un silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osaient faire un mouvement. Ils attendaient une parole ou un geste de l'autre.

Ce fut finalement Drago qui fut le premier à proposer à la femme un morceau de sandwich. Elle n'avait encore rien mangé. Elle voulut d'abord refuser en disant qu'elle allait s'en acheter un. Elle finit par accepter lorsque le garçon lui avoua qu'il ne mangerait pas tout.

L'ambiance gênée se dissipa peu à peu pendant qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement. Hermione avait emprunté la chaise du collaborateur absent de Drago afin de se s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur repas par l'arrivée du collègue de Drago. Il fut surpris de les voir là. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus au restaurant. Hermione avoua qu'elle devait retourner à son poste Sa pause touchait également à sa fin. Elle n'avait pas vu les minutes passer.

Elle souhaita une bonne après-midi aux deux hommes. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Drago l'interrompit :

"Si je t'invite à venir au restaurant, ce soir, viendras-tu ? Nous pourrions discuter.

- Oui.

- 19h30, devant la cabine téléphonique du ministère te conviens ?"

Après un acquiescement, le rendez-vous fut pris. Les deux jeunes adultes retournèrent à leurs occupations. Le collègue de Drago n'osa pas lui poser trop de question, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec lui, mais celle d'Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde à lui demander où elle avait passé sa pause. Elle la croyait partie au toilette et s'était inquiétée de ne pas la voir arriver. Elle lui expliqua avoir croisé Drago, ils devaient discuter, ils avaient mangé un sandwich dans son bureau. Elle ne donna pas plus d'informations. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, si Drago souhaitait que leur relation soit connue de tous ou reste cachée.

.

L'après-midi passa rapidement.

En sortant du Ministère, Hermione rentra directement chez elle. Elle s'enferma directement dans sa douche. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses vêtements habituels, mais trouvait que ses habits de soirée étaient trop pour un simple restaurant. Elle voulait rester naturelle.

Elle finit par se décider pour une longue robe bleu clair avec une ceinture blanche. Le tissu était fin. Un petit décolleté était présent. Ses bottes à talon s'uniraient bien avec, et elle pourrait porter un gilet noir au dessus, sans que cela fasse bizarre.

Elle allait s'occuper de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte d'entrée principale. Elle fut surprise, elle n'attendait personne. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle s'en approcha et regarda par le hublot. Elle ouvrit aussitôt à Ginny, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle vienne la voir sans prévenir. Elle imaginait quelque chose de grave, une dispute avec Harry ou un autre incident. Elle se poussa afin que la femme puisse entrer, mais cette dernière était occupée à la regarder de la tête au pied.

"Je te dérange ? questionna t-elle.

- Bien sur que non. Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir quand tu veux. Il y a un problème ?

- Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre dans la cheminée, tu n'as jamais répondu. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. J'ai donc décidé de venir te voir directement. Je voulais juste savoir comment s'est passée la discussion avec ton prince charmant, dont j'ignore toujours l'identité. Apparemment, ça s'est bien passé. Tu vas le retrouver ?

- Oui, il m'a invitée au restaurant. Rentre," demanda t-elle afin de pouvoir fermer la porte et aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où elle put reprendre :

"Ce midi, je lui ai dit qu'une conversation s'imposait. Nous avons été dans une salle d'attente vide. J'ai voulu lui poser des questions, mais il les évitait. J'ai fini par perdre un peu patience, il m'a embrassé, m'a dit qu'il m'aime avant de quitter la pièce. J'ai mis quelques temps à reprendre le contrôle de moi. Je l'ai rejoint dans son bureau où il s'était réfugié. Il m'a confirmé qu'il m'aimait et je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque. On est ensemble, mais l'ambiance était un peu gênée, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Il a partagé le sandwich qu'il avait acheté. Son collègue est arrivé. Au moment où j'allais sortir, il m'a proposé un restaurant ce soir. Je dois le rejoindre tout à l'heure.

- Tu sembles heureuse, je suis contente pour toi, Hermione. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes connu ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- En faite, tu le connais. Il était à Poudlard, mais nous étions très loin d'être proche de lui. Comme moi, il a été embauché au Ministère. Je n'ai pas cherché à le connaître, me basant sur les préjugés que j'avais sur lui. Un jour, il a un peu perdu le contrôle en me reprochant d'être têtue et de ne pas le connaître. Par la suite, nous avons discuté à plusieurs reprises. Il vient à la table où je suis les midis. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que je m'étais trompée sur lui. Je n'avais fait attention qu'au masque qu'il porte très souvent. Alors que si on cherche plus en profondeur, il est quelqu'un de bien.

- C'est qui ? insista la rousse.

- Tu vas sûrement ne pas comprendre. Tu vas peut-être me disputer ou crier." Elle prit une grande inspiration. N'ayant pas la force d'affronter le regard de son amie, elle observa le sol afin de prononcer :

"Drago Malefoy".

Le silence s'abattit après ces deux petits mots. Ginny essayait de dire quelque chose, mais faisait qu'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette personne, même si elle savait qu'il travaillait au Ministère. Elle avait toujours l'image du garçon arrogant et méprisant qui avait été en opposition avec eux durant toute leur scolarité.

"Tu es sur de le connaître, qu'il ne fait pas tout ça pour se venger de ce que nous lui avons fait subir à Poudlard ? Je te fais confiance, Hermione, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Il doit bien exister une part de bon en lui, personne ne peut être entièrement mauvais. Tu es sur qu'il t'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'il me fait le plus peur. Il semblait sincère quand il l'a dit, mais ses pensées sont si difficilement déchiffrables que je ne peux être certaine de rien.

- Fais attention à toi, Hermione. J'avoue que ça me surprends, mais tu sembles ne plus pouvoir te passer de lui. Tu peux toujours être avec lui en restant sur tes gardes au début. Tu verras bien comment ça évolue.

- Il pourrait me mentir que je n'y verrais peut-être rien. Mes parents sont moldus, il est un sang pur. Il nous a fait beaucoup de mal au collège. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir un autre homme que celui que nous connaissions.

- Tu l'aimes, alors ne fais rien qui pourrait gâcher votre relation. Sois prudente. Par contre, je voudrais bien le rencontrer, découvrir qui il est.

- Il faut déjà voir comment ça va se passer ce soir. Il va peut-être ne plus vouloir me voir après.

- Si c'est ça, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, du coup tu ne perds rien. Tu auras juste perdu une soirée.

- Et si justement, ce qu'il veut est qu'un seul rendez-vous ? Il m'a embrassé deux fois. Pas que je sois belle, mais peut-être veut-il uniquement mon corps. Ce serait un moyen comme un autre pour m'humilier et me faire payer tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir.

- Peut-être t'aime t-il vraiment. Il semble avoir dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te séduire. Et si tu penses ça, il suffit que tu demandes à faire abstinence. Tu verras bien sa réaction, rigola t-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide à finir de te préparer ?

- Je veux rester simple. Je vais juste dompter un peu cette tignasse et ce sera bon.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as besoin de rien de plus pour être magnifique. Il faudrait que tu portes cette robe plus souvent. Tu veux faire quoi à tes cheveux ?

- J'allais les friser un peu," indiqua Hermione.

Ginny la fit asseoir sur un coussin qu'elle déposa au sol, entre ses jambes. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et commença à lancer le sort. Petit à petit, la chevelure se frisa. Lorsque Ginny eut terminé, elle s'exclama joyeusement :

"Et voilà, tu es toute prête !"

Hermione refusa de s'ajouter du maquillage. Elle avait déjà un peu de fard et un trait mettait en valeur ses yeux.

Dix-neuf heures sonna à ce moment là.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu, avant qu'Hermione rejoigne Drago alors que Ginny rentrait chez elle où Harry l'attendait. Juste avant de se séparer, la rousse n'oublia pas de souhaiter une bonne soirée à son amie et de l'informer qu'elle voulait avoir un compte rendu le lendemain. Elle lui jura que si Drago lui faisait le moindre mal, il aurait affaire à elle : elle maîtrisait très bien le sortilège de chauve-furie.

.

Hermione arriva en avance, mais Drago était déjà là. Il l'attendait appuyé nonchalamment près de la cabine téléphonique. Il avait mis une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une veste et un pantalon noir. En toute circonstance, il était classe.

Ils se rejoignirent et se firent des compliments sur leur tenue avant de discuter de l'endroit où ils voulaient aller. Ils souhaitaient rester du coté moldu où ils avaient moins de chance de se faire identifier. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pizzeria pas loin. Ils s'installèrent à une table et on vint prendre leur commande. Ils avaient abordé des sujets anodins tel que le temps ou leur après-midi.

Les pizzas arrivèrent. Le sujet qu'ils avaient évité jusqu'à ce moment là fit de même.

Ils commencèrent à parler de leur relation. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas se cacher. Dès le lendemain, ils pourraient s'afficher ensemble au Ministère. Vivre en colocation n'était pas d'actualité, il voulait attendre un peu.

Finalement, ils commandèrent un dessert. Ils n'avaient plus faim, mais la gourmandise fut la plus forte. Ils payèrent et sortirent.

Sur le trottoir, ils se questionnèrent mentalement sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils commencèrent à marcher un peu tout en discutant. La gêne avait disparu depuis qu'ils avaient abordé les questions concernant leur relation. La nuit était tombée. Ils étaient éclairés par les lampadaires de la ville.

Ils se promenèrent un moment. L'heure tournait. Ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain matin afin de travailler. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se séparer.

Ils se couchèrent en ayant la pensée qu'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée.

.

Ils n'eurent pas d'occasion de se croiser durant la matinée suivante. Drago arriva avant Hermione au self le midi. Sous l'air stupéfait de toutes les personnes présentes, ils s'embrassèrent. La femme s'assit à la chaise voisine du jeune homme

"Vous êtes ensemble ?" demanda bêtement une brune de la table.

Les deux jeunes adultes répondirent par la positive. Ils durent donner quelques détails sur leur relation, mais ils restèrent volontairement très vague.

Rapidement, leur coupure se termina. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de remonter à leur étage respectif.

Ils ne se revirent pas avant le lendemain midi. Ils trouvèrent le temps long sans la personne qu'il aimait.

Hermione avait raconté en détail sa soirée de la veille, à une Ginny insatiable, dès qu'elle était sortie de son travail.

.

La semaine passa très rapidement. Drago et Hermione devaient se rendre chez leurs parents respectifs le dimanche, mais ils n'avaient rien de prévu le samedi. Ils décidèrent donc de le passer ensemble.

Ils s'attendirent le vendredi soir. Cela était facilité car ils terminaient à la même heure. Drago ne voulait pas laisser son chat seul durant deux jours. C'est donc chez lui qu'ils se rendirent.

Le petit animal les accueillit joyeusement en ronronnant. Il se frotta aussitôt sur les jambes de son maître afin de lui dire bonjour. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il la sentit. Hermione le caressa un peu sur le dos, ce qui fit plaisir au félin. Il les suivit lorsque la femme déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago lui fit ensuite visiter. Tout était bien rangé, il n'y avait pas de poussières visibles. C'était petit mais beau. Une cuisine possédait le minimum nécessaire : un four, un frigo, de grands placards en bois. Une salle à manger faisait office de salon, l'endroit était composé d'une grande table, un meuble et un fauteuil. Une cheminée était présente dans le coin, près des fenêtres. Il y avait également une chambre, un toilette, une salle de bain et un dressing. Des photos sorcières étaient accrochées un peu partout.

Drago expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec ses parents dans le manoir familial. Il avait donc cherché après un logement, et avait trouvé celui-ci. Il avait souhaité quelque chose qui n'était pas trop grand étant donné qu'il était seul.

Comme il était encore tôt, ils s'assirent un peu dans le canapé et discutèrent tranquillement. Lorsque la faim commença à se faire sentir, ils firent cuir des pâtes qu'ils dégustèrent juste après.

Ils firent une partie d'échec sorcier. Le garçon la remporta. Hermione se défendit en déclarant qu'elle avait dû jouer avec les pièces de Drago. Elle avait du mal à se faire respecter d'elles.

Elle fit mine de bouder en s'occupant uniquement du chat alerté par les voix. Elle l'avait pris sur ses genoux, tout en lui caressant le dos.

"Si c'est comme ça, je vais prendre ma douche," déclara le jeune homme jaloux. Il profita de ce moment pour reprendre son calme. Il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée d'être en couple avec Hermione.

Lorsqu'il sortit, la femme n'avait pas changé de place. Il lui dit qu'il était fatigué, il s'était levé tôt, et allait se coucher. La fille alla prendre sa douche et le rejoignit dans le lit. Il lui avait préparé un oreiller. La lampe de chevet était la seule source de lumière de l'appartement fonctionnant. Le feu de la cheminée fournissait un faible éclairage, mais cela permettait de voir un peu lorsque les yeux s'étaient habitués. Le chat était dans son panier, dans le salon.

Drago sourit à Hermione lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Elle s'allongea, regardant le jeune homme. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière et vint se blottir dans les bras de la femme. Afin de se souhaiter bonne nuit, ils s'embrassèrent. Ce baiser dégénéra rapidement. Les mains s'attardèrent dans le dos de l'autre. Elles passèrent sous les vêtements. Elles s'égarèrent un peu partout, y compris sur les seins et les postérieurs.

Néanmoins, lorsque Drago commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, la femme le poussa doucement. Interrogatif, le jeune homme la regarda. Il ne voyait pas très bien, juste les contours de son visage. Son sexe commençait à se tendre, il la pensait consentante, il la laissa s'exprimer. Elle lui dit seulement "pas ce soir".

Il se recoucha sur son oreiller, il se demanda la raison de ce comportement. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était à cause de Ginny qu'Hermione l'avait repoussé. Elle avait très envie de faire l'amour à Drago, mais elle s'était souvenue de ce que son amie lui avait dit. L'abstinence semblait être le seul moyen de vérifier la réalité des sentiments de celui qu'elle aimait. Cela avait été très difficile pour elle de le repousser, alors qu'elle ne voulait que ça.

"Ça va ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Oui, je crois que nous devrions dormir.

- Bonne nuit," lui murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui retourna son souhait.

Tous deux mirent du temps à s'endormir, plongés dans leur pensée, mais ils restèrent silencieux. Morphée finit par venir les chercher.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut la première à se réveiller. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago. Elle profita de son sommeil pour l'observer : ses traits étaient détendus, il semblait calme, serein. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant. Il ne portait aucun masque lorsqu'il dormait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond s'éveilla, dérangé par les mouvements. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se murmurèrent simultanément un "bonjour" ensommeillé.

"Bien dormi ? demanda l'homme.

- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

- Un poids m'écrase, mais avant très bien.

- Dis que je suis lourde ! s'insurgea la fille.

- Tu es," Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent happés par celles de la femme.

"Tu disais quelque chose ? se moqua t-elle une fois que leurs bouches se furent séparées l'une de l'autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser sans ton autorisation, alors que tu te donne ce droit ? fit-il semblant de se plaindre.

- Parce que c'est moi."

Il fit mine de bouder, tournant sa tête de l'autre coté. Hermione décida de ne pas se laisser avoir. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva à échanger un baiser avec celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit chastement.

Elle n'hésita pas à passer ses mains sous le haut du pyjama de Drago. Elle finit par se reculer, les yeux pétillants de malice.

"Un problème ? demanda t-elle.

- Hermione Granger, vous êtes démoniaque."

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit. Drago pensa à ce moment là qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il l'aimait. Il avait souffert, cela avait pris du temps, mais il était content du résultat : Hermione semblait partager ses sentiments. Jamais, il n'avait été plus heureux.

Il fut surpris de voir la femme se lever, presque s'enfuir, lorsqu'il voulut aller plus loin. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Ils devaient discuter. Il lui posa donc la question. Gênée, la seule réponse quasi inintelligible qu'elle donna comportait le prénom de Ginny.

Il se leva, et suivit la femme à l'extérieur de la chambre.

"Tu m'expliques ?" demanda t-il gentiment. Il était curieux, cela le perturbait.

Hermione était de dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, avant de répondre, sans se tourner vers le garçon :

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être une conquête comme une autre pour toi."

Drago était surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il était un peu furieux : Hermione ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il lui avait dit l'aimer. Le désespoir était également présent : quand allait-elle le croire ? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

"C'est Ginny qui a proposé cette abstinence ?" réussit-il simplement à demander lasse. Hermione fut tellement surprise par le ton employé qu'elle se retourna. Son visage reflétait ce que son ton indiqué. Elle était gênée. Elle ne put que regarder le sol pour murmurer un "oui".

Un éclat de colère passa furtivement dans les yeux du jeune homme. Le ton était plus dur lorsqu'il déclara :

"Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je t'aime, Hermione ?"

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

"Nous étions encore à Poudlard lorsque j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments différents de la haine pour toi. Depuis ce temps, chaque pique que tu me lances, chaque gestes me rabaissant de ta part me blessent. Mais je suis resté fort, je n'ai rien montré. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert à cause de toi. Tu n'en es peut-être pas consciente, mais tu as tout été sauf tendre avec moi. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était un amour impossible, tu me montrais clairement ton mépris. Puis, un jour, je me suis énervé et je t'ai dit que tu ne me connaissais pas. J'étais fatigué ce jour là, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle, tu es si têtue ! Sur le coup, j'ai regretté, mais j'ai vite changé d'avis car tu as commencé à vouloir me connaître. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je t'aimais vraiment, que tu avais confiance en moi. Je me suis trompé."

Il sentait le désespoir prendre le contrôle, il ne voulait pas craquer. Il voulait se reprendre. Il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. La fuite lui parut la meilleure solution. Il se retourna. Devant lui, il avait uniquement la chambre et la salle de bain. Il choisit la première pièce. Il lui fallait des vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas rester infiniment dans cette dernière.

Il se dirigea donc vers son armoire, laissant une femme éberluée derrière lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un tel discours. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se mettre à nu ainsi. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle avait douté de lui. Elle savait qu'il avait été sincère. Elle se sentait nulle.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Drago cherchait ce qu'il pouvait mettre.

"Je suis désolée," murmura t-elle. Le jeune homme continua sa fouille. Il voulait être seul. La femme soupira. Elle se doutait qu'il ne l'aiderai pas.

"Notre animosité était tellement forte à Poudlard que j'ai eu peur que tu me séduises uniquement pour te venger. Au fond, je savais que tu étais sincère, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher les doutes de surgir. Je t'aime, Drago. J'aurai dû te faire confiance. Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait."

Drago doutait. Combien de temps Hermione mettrait-elle avant de le faire de nouveau souffrir ? Mais il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. C'est pour cela qu'il la pardonna.

La fin de journée se passa plus calmement. Ils se promenèrent un peu, rirent, visionnèrent un film au cinéma. Ils finirent par rentrer chez Drago où ils purent se préparer à manger. Ils furent heureux de cette après-midi.

En allant se coucher, ce fut le jeune homme qui repoussa la femme. Ainsi, il espérait lui prouver la sincérité de son amour.

Ils furent un peu déçu de se séparer le dimanche midi, mais tous les deux devaient se rendre chez leurs parents. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon après-midi avant d'emprunter la cheminée ou transplaner. Ils ne se revirent pas avant le jour suivant.

Durant toute la semaine, il se rencontrèrent uniquement durant leur pause. Ils décidèrent de passer le week-end ensemble. Cette fois là, ils firent l'amour.

.

Deux mois plus tard, lassé de se croiser uniquement le midi durant la semaine, ils s'installèrent ensemble. Ils pouvaient ainsi se voir plus souvent. À la suite d'une longue discussion, ils avaient décidé d'emménager chez Hermione. Ils avaient eu du mal à se décider. Le chat de Drago s'était rapidement habitué à ce nouveau habitat.

La colocation se passa très bien, même si des disputes éclataient régulièrement. Cela était presque obligatoire lorsque deux personnes à fort caractère étaient réunis. Ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

.

Les amis des deux jeunes adultes apprirent leur relation. Les réactions furent différentes selon la personne. Ginny fut très heureuse que tout se passe bien pour eux.

Harry et Ron avaient été très surpris d'apprendre l'identité de celui qui partageait la vie de leur amie. Ils avaient eu du mal à s'y faire, il avait fallut plusieurs repas pour que la tension ambiante commence à diminuer. Ginny avait tenté de leur faire entendre raison, elle s'était même mise en colère, mais les deux gryffondors campaient sur leur position. Il fallut un an pour qu'ils commencent à avoir des conversations civilisées.

Blaise, Pansy et les autres serpentards regardaient avec dédain le nouveau couple. Ils tentèrent néanmoins d'apprendre à connaître Hermione, afin de voir ce que Drago lui trouvait.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient heureux pour leur fille. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler du garçon avant, ils n'avaient donc pas de préjugés.

Cela n'était pas le cas de ceux de Drago. Ils étaient totalement opposés à cette relation : la femme était une sang de bourbe. Drago aurait dû épouser une sang pur. Il devait respecter les traditions. Lorsque le jeune homme les menaça de couper tout contact avec eux, ils se firent moins virulents, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas la jeune femme. Ils furent présents à leur mariage et à la naissance de leur premier enfant.

Leur vie n'était pas facile tous les jours. Des disputes éclataient régulièrement. Mais ils s'aimaient, ils revenaient toujours vers l'autre. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans la détermination de Drago à faire ouvrir les yeux à Hermione.


End file.
